What Hurts The Most
by BrandyTrisler
Summary: Sequel to Rain. Oneshotsongfic. She was missing him so much. She was trying for Ron and Harry to be normal. She was trying for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She was even trying so she could keep her job, but she was home now. And she wasn't trying anymore.


**What Hurts The Most.**

**Sequel to Rain.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful JK Rowling does. I don't own What Hurts The Most, Rascal Flatts Does.**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out._

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though goin on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,_

_But that's not what gets me._

She was missing him so much. She was trying for Ron and Harry to be "normal". She was trying for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She was even trying so she could keep her job, but she was home now. And she wasn't trying anymore. Her new apartment was a distaster. Almost all her boxes weren't even unpacked, and she just couldn't find the strength to unpack them. She didn't want to unpack them. She had started, but everytime she'd pull something out of the box, she'd have a memory. She had enough memories on her own. She relived over and over the day he left. The moment he left. Every detail of that day was played over and over in her head. Until she was almost insane with grief.

_What hurts the most,_

_Was bein so close._

_And havin so much to say,_

_And watchin you walk away._

_And never knowin _

_What could've been._

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do._

The letter she wrote him went unanswered. It was like he'd fallen off the face of the Earth. She couldn't understand what she had done to make him leave her like this. Was it so bad that she didn't even get an explanation? Was there someone else? How could there be someone else after all the love they had shared? All the passion and hard times? They had gotten through it all. Proved everyone wrong, just to have to prove them all right. No, they didn't make it. But they damn sure were in love. Hermione knew that much. He loved her.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin you everywhere I go._

_But I'm doin it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder_

_Gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken._

They didn't understand. Not really. Everyone told her that they knew what she was going through. What a bunch of lies. They didn't know. They couldn't know. How could you still be alive when you don't have your heart? Hermione didn't even know how she was still breathing. Her heart was missing. He had it, and he didn't want it anymore. Torn from her hands and laid at his feet, he stomped on it till you couldn't call it a heart any longer. No, they couldn't possibly understand why she lays in bed crying all day and all night. No, they couldn't understand why she couldn 't eat. No, they couldn't understand what it was like to love someone with all your being, and how it feels for them to just walk out on you. They didn't understand at all.

_What hurts the most _

_Is bein so close_

_And havin so much to say,_

_And watchin you walk away._

_And never knowin _

_What could've been._

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do._

_And havin so much to say,_

_And watchin you walk away._

_And never knowin _

_What could've been._

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do._

A knock at the door? Who even wants to visit her anymore, she's not good company. She doesn't even try. Nonetheless, she opend the door. There was a man. This man had blonde hair, silver eyes, and a black coat. This man was crying, on his knees crying. This man was Draco Malfoy. She didn't know what to say. What to do. How do you act when the one person you've been wanting to see suddenly shows up? Should she be mad, angry, hopeful? She just wanted an explanation.

"Why are you here now, Draco?" She asked, not in a sarcastic tone, but in a curious one.

"I was dumb to leave you." He looked up, tears in his eyes. He didn't look as though he'd slept in days. He looked almost like Hermione.."Why?" She wanted to know, had to know.

"I was dumb. I thought since we were fighting so much and you were always yelling that maybe it would be best for us to part. But now I know that everyone fights. Just not everyone has the love that I have for you and that you have for me. And I know that I've been a dumbass, but I want to come back. Can you let me come back?"

"I don't know if you can come back, but come in, let's talk."

_(Not seein that loving you)_

_That's what I was tryin to do._


End file.
